El renombre y el reposo no compaginan
by Hirundine
Summary: One-shot. Elissa Cousland se recupera en casa del arl Eamon después de que sus compañeros la rescatasen del Fuerte Drakon. Fluff.


_**«El renombre y el reposo no compaginan».  
**_Georg Christoph Lichtenberg.

* * *

Cuando Elissa despertó, el primer sonido que escuchó fue el crujido de una silla mientras el peso que esta sostenía se removía en el asiento. El segundo, el susurro de una voz un poco ronca y sin aclarar que sonó como si su dueño hubiese pasado un largo rato en silencio y necesitara encontrarla en el fondo de la garganta antes de poder hablar.

—Eh. Buenos días, dormilona.

Elissa inspiró profundamente y se removió en el lecho para estirarse y sacudirse el entumecimiento de encima. Se sentía pesada y un poco desorientada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Qué día era? Una punzada de dolor en el costado le hizo soltar un quejido involuntario como un aviso de que moverse no era una buena idea, e inmediatamente Elissa recibió un apretón suave en la mano derecha. Hasta entonces no había sido consciente de la mano ajena que sostenía la suya y le acariciaba los nudillos con el pulgar.

Un carraspeo y la misma voz más suave, alargando la palabra en el centro:

—Despacio.

—¿Al…listair?

Elissa trató de hacer memoria. Lo último que recordaba era la gloriosa visión de Leliana y Zevran abriendo la puerta de la celda donde había estado recluida durante los últimos cinco días. «Tienes un aspecto horrible, guarda» le había dicho Zevran mientras se quedaba en el umbral para vigilar el pasillo. Acababa de sacar dos dagas de debajo del hábito de la Capilla que vestía con un movimiento tan rápido que escapó al ojo sano de Elissa. «Tú también estás bastante ridículo» respondió ella imitando su sonrisa.

—Ya está, cariño. Ya estás a salvo.

Elissa le devolvió el apretón y soltó un suspiro pesado mientras se llevaba la mano libre a la frente. La luz era todavía demasiado intensa para conseguir mantener los ojos abiertos, así que separó los dedos para resguardarse de ella e intentó mirar entre las ranuras de su improvisada visera.

—Ya me parecía a mí que eras demasiado cariñoso para ser un guardia —comentó, esbozando una sonrisa suave. Oyó a Alistair expulsar el aire por la nariz a modo de risa.

—¿Guardias cariñosos? —Repitió divertido—. No creo que sirviese de mucho para combatir el crimen y disuadir a los malhechores. «¿Que le has robado hasta las botas a este pobre hombre y después le has dado una paliza mortal? Toma, una palmada en el trasero con la mano hueca y fuera».

—No, es verdad. Sería una idea horrible —concedió ella riendo entre dientes.

Alistair le dio unas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Elissa giró la cabeza y le miró entre los dedos por primera vez. Allí estaba él; había arrimado la silla que ocupaba hasta la cama tanto como le era posible, e incluso así se inclinaba hacia delante apoyando los codos en las rodillas. La sencilla camisa de lino que vestía y la barba incipiente que le subía por las mejillas eran señal de que llevaba unos días sin moverse de allí.

Luego estaba la forma en que la miraba.

Cuando los ojos ambarinos de Alistair se encontraron con los de Elissa, una punzada bien distinta a la anterior le invadió el pecho. La mirada de Alistair era de absoluta devoción y tenía el mismo efecto cálido y reconfortante que los rayos del sol después de un mes en los Caminos de las Profundidades.

Desde la llegada a Denerim con el arl Eamon, los últimos días habían sido una sucesión de complicaciones que habían acabado por asentar una sólida capa de nervios en el estómago de Elissa. Primero fue el encuentro con Loghain y el arl Howe, al que no había visto desde el ataque a traición a su familia, seguido por los preparativos para la Gran Asamblea y la inquietud del propio Alistair, quien no terminaba de conciliarse con la idea de ocupar el trono. El rescate de la reina Anora, sin embargo, había sido el verdadero desencadenante del desastre.

Elissa había estado convencida de que la muerte del arl Howe le daría paz, pero lo único que sintió al verle morir a sus pies, exhausta y sangrando a su vez, fue un inmenso vacío en el lugar que antes había ocupado el deseo de venganza. Su muerte no le había devuelto a sus padres, ni a su hermano, ni a Oriana ni a su sobrino. Las cosas no habían recuperado su estado anterior como los reinos malditos que volvían a la normalidad después de que el héroe derrotase a la bruja en los cuentos para niños. Si algo había cambiado era que con Howe había desaparecido también el último vínculo que la ataba a su pasado. Se encontró allí de pie frente al cadáver, en unas mazmorras donde reinaba un helor que no sentía, sosteniendo la espada ensangrentada de los Cousland con una ira que no se apagó después de terminado el duelo y deseando que Howe fuera a incorporarse de un momento a otro para seguir maldiciendo a su padre. Que lo hiciera, que le condenase una y otra vez si con eso conseguía devolverle al presente por unos segundos invocando su nombre y dándole voz. Elissa le había propinado una patada de pura frustración al cuerpo inerte en el costado. A esa le sucedieron una segunda y otra más en la cabeza hasta que Leliana le agarró por el brazo para apartarla y guiarle fuera de las mazmorras.

La rendición cuando el grupo —ya con Anora liberada y resguardada por el resto— se vio acorralado por Ser Cauthrien tan cerca de la salida fue casi inmediata. Elissa estaba herida y al borde de la extenuación y sus compañeros también mostraban señales de cansancio. Los arqueros que les rodeaban los acribillarían al menor movimiento sospechoso antes de que pudieran reaccionar y además, la misión consistía en sacar a Anora de la finca sana y salva. No podían arriesgarse a que resultara herida en un combate que ya estaba perdido antes de empezar. «No será necesario pelear», había dicho con la voz firme y cansada. «Es a mí a quien queréis. Me entrego». El alivio fue visible en su rostro al oír la respuesta de Ser Cauthrien: «Apresad a la guarda. A Loghain el resto no le interesan».

Cinco días había pasado encarcelada. Su intento de fuga frustrado al tercer día había sido el causante de la paliza que, sumado al cansancio y el dolor ya acumulados, la había dejado en ese estado, con la determinación más triturada que los huesos. Por eso el abrir los ojos y sentir a su lado la presencia reconfortante de Alistair sirvieron para serenarla más de lo que podrían haberlo hecho cualquier infusión o remedio. Sus ojos le decían que pasara lo que pasara, no estaba sola.

Elissa no era muy dada a las muestras de afecto —la derrota de la Ruina dejaba poco espacio para otros asuntos—, pero aun así esbozó una sonrisa amorosa antes de responder a la pregunta que colgaba en el aire:

—Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí.

La declaración fue tan inesperada para Alistair que no supo qué decir. Una sonrisa boba se extendió por su cara y las orejas se le colorearon de uno o dos tonos más rojizos. Ante la falta de palabras, se llevó a los labios la mano de Elissa que todavía sostenía entre las suyas y depositó un beso tierno en los nudillos pelados. Se habían echado de menos, más de lo que ninguno se atrevía a decir.

—Como sigáis así me vais a hacer vomitar, vosotros dos.

La voz de Morrigan los devolvió a la realidad de un crudo tirón. Alistair arrugó la expresión con fastidio y Elissa tuvo que contener una risa baja. Buscó a la bruja por la habitación y la vio acercarse al otro lado de la cama llevando vendas y pociones en las manos.

—Seguro que hasta eso sería mucho más agradable que el resto de cosas que sueles soltar por la boca, _Morrigan_ —la provocó Alistair con un brillo atrevido en los ojos.

—¿Y eso lo dices tú? Todavía no te he visto aportar nada útil ni ser el líder que se supone que deberías ser. Lo único que has hecho en estos días ha sido lloriquear por los rincones y protestar porque no pudiste ir al rescate.

—Hazte la dura todo lo que quieras, pero vi cómo te quedabas blanca como una vela cuando viste llegar a Zevran cargando con Elissa. —Le palmeó de nuevo la mano a Elissa, guiñó un ojo y añadió en voz más baja, con un tono confidente—: Hasta derramó una lágrima. Fue muy dramático. Lástima que te lo perdieras.

A Elissa le costó imaginarse la escena pero todavía le costó más reprimir la risa esta vez. Soltó una carcajada divertida que terminó en un «_Au_» dolorido y una mala mueca. Aun así, miró a Morrigan y sonrió.

—Si vas a quedarte ahí sentado estorbando será mejor que te largues y dejes trabajar a los demás —le espetó la bruja al guarda—. Wynne llegará enseguida.

Alistair fingió un suspiro largo y paciente mientras Morrigan se daba la vuelta para ordenar los utensilios en una mesa antes de empezar. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio a Elissa un beso en la frente.

—Volveré dentro de un rato —susurró.

Ella alzó una mano para acariciarle una mejilla áspera.

—Aprovecha y descansa tú también. Estaré bien.

Una vez que Alistair hubo cerrado la puerta al salir, Morrigan se sentó a un lado de la cama y apartó las sábanas para empezar a aflojar los vendajes y comprobar la evolución de las heridas. Se centró en su tarea sin mirar a Elissa, concentrada en el movimiento de las manos y con una ligera mueca de desagrado que le hacía alzar el labio superior.

—No te preocupes, no me lo he creído ni por un momento —le dijo la guarda con una sonrisa de camaradería mientras se dejaba hacer.

—Si crees que me importa lo que diga ese idiota, te equivocas. —Replicó Morrigan todavía sin mirarla. Solo al final, después de lo que pareció un segundo de vacilación, añadió—: Me alegra que estés de vuelta, aunque dé pena verte. Eso es todo.

Elissa acomodó la cabeza en la almohada, cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro profundo.

—Yo también, Morrigan. Yo también me alegro.


End file.
